Sunkissed Theory Page
Welcome to the Sunkissed series theory page. This is a place where you can discuss confirmed, debunked, and unconfirmed theories about the Sunkissed series. Unconfirmed Theories * Collectibles: Chapter 2 reveals that there are pieces of a treasure map that you can collect throughout the story. Given that many stories have collectibles that often impact the story in a way, it is believed that this story will be no different. * Art Exhibition: It is theorized that Bill (MC's father) had organized the art exhibition in the museum featuring paintings that impressed Gayle. He probably did it to impress her. * MC will snap: Because the MC has long played the peacemaker of her family and put her own grief on hold, players believe there will come a time when her own grief catches up with her, causing her to snap at her mother and sister for their behaviors. * Moving to Turtle Bay Full-Time: It is possible the MC and/or her family will move into the summer home full-time rather than just during the summer. Confirmed Theories * Gender-Locked: With the announcement of another romance book, many players speculated that this book would be gender-locked. Days after the announcement, PB confirmed it would feature a female protagonist. * The man with Sylvia isn't a poacher: Many feel that it is too late to add a criminal sub-plot into the story, and believe that the man with Sylvia seen at the end of Chapter 14 is trying to help her instead of hurt her. This is confirmed in Chapter 15, when it is revealed that the man is actually Heathcliff, the artist Your Character has been searching for, and that he has tended to Sylvia. * Stand-Alone: Due to the generally simple premise of the series, it is speculated this may be a standalone book. This is confirmed when the summary for Chapter 17 is revealed and it says "Series Finale" in the beginning. * Big Sky Country Vibes: Many players have been getting vibes of Big Sky Country, and believe this may be a similar story but set in a beach town. This is largely confirmed because the story is set in a small beach town called Turtle Bay. Debunked Theories * Customizable LI: Some fans believe you may be able to chose what your LI, or LIs look like. This was debunked as the player cannot choose what Eliana, Nate or Samson look like. * The story will be told from the future: Due to the second trailer's wording, some believe the story may be told from the future; however how much in the future is unknown and it could be two months or twenty, etc. This was debunked as the story is told in the present tense. * Mystery artist: Players believe that the mystery artist of the paintings at the museum is Samson, who lives alone on the cliffs, much like the rumors of the artist. This is debunked in Chapter 5, when a premium scene has Samson saying that the mysterious artist is a mystery even to himself. In Chapter 15, the artist's real identity is revealed. * Old summer house: Players believe that they will have to spend diamonds for tools and resources necessary to renovate the old summer house. This is debunked as the story ends without any premium scenes for the renovation. * Mystery: Due to the second trailer containing a message in a bottle, it is believed that the MC will solve a mystery regarding the town's history or a crime that has taken place. However, the story ended without the MC solving a crime or a historical mystery. Category:Theory Pages Category:Sunkissed